1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbicidal compositions comprising triazine derivatives and phenoxy type herbicides as active ingredients, and herbicidal compositions comprising triazine derivatives, phenoxy type herbicides and urea type herbicides as active ingredients.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore a variety of herbicides have been developed and have contributed to agricultural productivity and saving labors. However, some herbicides have been used over many years and hence, weeds which are insufficiently controlled are increasing. It has thus been desired to develop herbicides having a wide range of herbicidal spectrum and those effective also against such troublesome weeds. Also in order to remove environmental pollution problems caused by conventional berbicides, it has been desired to develop berbicides having a high activity at a low dosage. Moreover, in order to control weeds emerging non-uniformly over a long period of time, it has been desired to develop herbicides having an excellent residual activities and having flexibility of treatment to exhibit effectiveness even though the treatment is performed over a long period from pre-emergence to a wide range of growing stage of weeds.
Under such a situation, the present inventors found that specific, novel triazine derivatives containing a halo alkyl are compounds which show a high herbicidal effect against troublesome weeds both by soil treatment and by foliage treatment, without causing any phytotoxicities of Gramineae field crops, and moreover provide an excellent effectiveness against weeds in paddy fields (Japanese Patent Application Nos. 1-38178 and 1-154465). The present inventors made extensive investigations to further improve the herbicidal activity of the triazine derivatives.
As a result, it has been found that compositions comprising the triazine derivatives in combination with specific phenoxy type herbicides exhibit an excellent herbicidal activity which is unexpected from each of the herbicides, show their herbicidal effect at low dosage and have a wide range of herbicidal spectrum especially against broad-leaved weeds. It has also been found that compositions comprising the triazine derivative in combination with specific phenoxy type herbicides and specific urea type herbicides have a wide range of herbicidal spectrum against weeds including Gramineae weeds. The present invention has thus been accomplished.